Rasa aneeh Cinta
by Hime From The Dark World
Summary: Ada berbagai Rasa di dalam Cinta, dan inilah rasa di dalam cinta Gaara pada Naruto. / Fic Spesial untuk hari spesial, sebenarnya fic ini gak terlalu spesial-spesial amat tetapi berhubung, fic ini kubuat dengan penuh perjuangan dan terlebih lagi ini NaruGaa Fanday PERTAMAKU, jadi 'Happy Naruto X Gaara Fanday 2013' huhuhuhuhu... 'Spread The Love' yahooo../ Warning : Shoun Ai, yaoi


Rasa Aneh Cinta

Hallooooooo Minaaaaaaa… Happy Naruto X Gaara Fanday 2013….

Yeeeaaaaahhhhhh…. 'Spread The Love'*nebar bungaaa…

Ini NaruGaa fanday pertamaku jadi aku sangat bahagiiiiaaaaaa….

Yaudah langsung aja.

Rasa Aneh Cinta

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kisimoto.

Rated :

T (tentu saja)

Pair :

NaruGaa, so pasti

Warning :

Yaoi a.k.a boy love, kefujoshian, pendek, aneh, AU, author baru dll.

Summary :

Ada berbagai rasa di dalam cinta, dan inilah rasa di dalam cinta Gaara pada Naruto.

Don't Like Don't Read.

If You Like.

Selamat Menikmati XD

Rasa Aneh Cinta

Naruto dan Gaara sudah lama bersahabat , mungkin bisa dibilang mereka sudah bersahabat sebelum menjadi Embrio, berhubung orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada banyak hal yang menggangu pikiran Gaara, yah … kalian tahu masalah Cinta. Agak aneh memang, tapi inilah kenyataan, banyak yang bilan cinta itu 'buta' tetapi 'indah' dan juga 'sakit' .Gaara mengerti itu tapi untuk bagian indah dan sakitnya, Gaara harus berpikir dua kali lebih banyak. Tapi biarlah Cinta juga kan 'Anugrah dari Tuhan' jadi nikmatilah…

IOI

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyerahkan pr-nya kepada si pirang bodoh yang lagi-lagi lupa membawa atau lebih tepatnya lupa mengerjakan pr-nya.

Gaara tahu hal itu salah, tapi tidak untuk perasaanya… dan inilah yang mengganggunya.

' Cinta, memang hal yang aneh, kadang kau bisa melakukan hal apapun yang diluar akal sehat, walau pun kau tahu itu salah, hanya karena Cinta'

"Makasiiiii… Gaara, ' I Love You'." Pekik Naruto girang.

Gaara sangat menyukai kata itu, walaupun dia tahu artinya berbeda, tapi dia senang lihat saja pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Sama-sama Naruto". Balas Gaara singkat sambil tersenyum tipis, sementara Naruto dengan cekatan menyalin pr-Gaara, Tipe penyontek ulung

IOI

Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah , hati Gaara benar-benar kalut dan tidak tenang biasanya si bodoh itu akan datang kesekolah walaupun sakit sekalipun hanya untuk uang saku untuk pergi ke game center, Apa yang terjadi pada si bodoh itu ?.

"Gaara, coba kamu kerjakan soal ini, kau terlihat lain hari ini!," perintah Ibiki-sensei, menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Baik sensei " jawab Gaara sembari maju kedepan masih dengan perasaan kalut yang bercampur aduk. Apa yang terjadi denganku ini bukan aku bukan Gaara, pikir Gaara, sepertinya dia perlu menjenguk si bodoh itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" perintah suara dari dalam kamar.

"Hey, Naruto." Sapa Gaara, sambil tersenyum puas bisa melihat Naruto yang ternyata hanya demam sedikit, karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota, dia jadi malas kesekolah karena tidak di beri uang saku, senyuman yang jarang dilihat oleh makhluk hidup.

"Gaaaaaaarraaaaaaa" teriak Naruto dengan suara ultra sonicnya yang keras. Dan maju seperti hendak memeluk Gaara.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, baka. Kau masih sakit". Balas Gaara kesal pada si pirang itu. Walaupun dia bahagia.

"iya.. iya, asal Gaara ada di sini yah.." pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin walaupun tidak sesuai harapan.

"ehh.. aku harus pulang, nanti Temari marah" kaget Gaara, dengan wajah Merah padam antara senang dan kesal.

"ahahahaha!" tawa Naruto, membuat Gaara cengo. "ini yang ingin kulihat dari tadi, lihatlah. Aku sudah sembuh " lanjut Naruto, Sambil lompat ke depan Gaara.

"hahaha… wajahmu memang hebat "tawa Naruto,

BRUKK

"uwaaaaaaaa… itaaaaaiiiii" teriak Naruto. "itu sakit Gaara" lanjut Naruto

"hahahhahahaaah" tawa Gaara yang melihat benjol berlapis di kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto heran, jarang sekali si Merah ini tertawa seperti ini.

" ahahahahahaha… " karena malas bertanya Naruto, akhirnya hanya bisa ikut tertawa, lagian ini kan jarang terjadi.

'Cinta, dapat membuatmu tidak focus,dan tidak tenang, jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan tenang bila belumm mengetahui keadan/melihatnya, cinta juga bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang tidak kau kenal, tapi jika di depanya kau sulit menjadi orang lain, menjadi dirimu sendiri'

IOI

Gaara duduk diam seperti di kekang, di sampingnya duduk seorang gadis pink, yang seperti meminta jawaban.

"nee.. Gaara-kun apa benar kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura, Nama gadis itu .

Gaara hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa?.

"nee..apa Gaara-kun menyukai Nruto-kun" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak" cegah Gaara cepat, wajahnya mulai merah padam, hebat sekali Gadis ini dapat mengetahui perasanya pada Naruto.

"sudahlah, akui saja, aku sudah melihat gerak gerik aneh padamu, kau menyukainya " kata sakura tegas. "apa perlu aku menjelaskan semuanya ?" lanjut sakura lagi, dia tahu semuanya, ya mengingat Sakura adalah ahlinya BL, dalam dua artian Body Language dan Boys Love, dalam artian Fujoshi yang pintar. XD

"tidak perlu, kau sudah tahu semuanya, aku memang menyukainya, anehkan ?" Tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum miris.

"itu tidak aneh kok, itu sudah biasa untukku" balas Sakura sambil menenangkan Gaara.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja, aku juga akan membantumu" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Kadang kau bersikeras untuk merahasiakan Cintamu, tapi lambat lau akan ada orang yang melihat gerak gerik anehmu, dan mereka tahu itu, Tapi kau juga membutuhkan mereka '

IOI

Kini Gaara dan Naruto, sedang berdiri di taman belakang sekolah, setelah pelajaran dan semua murid sudah di pastikan pulang, Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara menarik tangan Naruto, ada yang hendak ia katakana pada si pirang itu.

"Naruto… aku" kata-kata Gaara terputus, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya panas, mungkin sudah seperti kepitig rebus saus tomat, tapi dia sangat menikmati sensasi ini.

'Oh.. ya Cinta juga dapat membuatmu merasakan hal terindah di dunia, rasanya seperti berada di taman bunga dengan baluran salju, aneh tapi sangat menyenangkan'

"etto..Gaara kau baik-baik saja wajahmu memerah ?" Tanya Naruto cemas, tentu saja Gaara tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini.

"iya.. aku baik-baik saja, Na..Naruto, aku ingin bilang aku sangat men..yu..ah..menyayangimu, sangat sulit mengatakan ini padamu dan aku tahu ini memang aneh" kata Gaara dengan wajah memerah dan susah payah, tentu saja dengan harapan si bodoh itu akan mengerti

"hahahaha" tawa Naruto "tentu saja, aku juga menyayangimu Gaara" kata Naruto, berjalan mendekati Gaara seperti ingin memeluk, sesaat Gaara merasa terbang ke surga dengan atmosfer berwarna pink, "'Sahabatku', kita sudah 'Bersahabat' sejak kecil mana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu" Kata Naruto pelan, tetapi masih tetap dapat didengar oleh Gaara.

Terasa seperti dijatuhkan dari surga, dan hatinya terasa seperti diremas hingga hancur, sakit sekali. Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih.

Gaara mundur selangkah menghindari pelukan Naruto, bersiap untuk lari, air matanya sudah di ujung rasanya pedih sekali

"MENJAUHLAH KAU BODOH" teriak Gaara, dengan perasaan kalut yang menyiksanya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah lari dan lari ini terlalu cepat, dia patah hati terlalu cepat pada cinta pertamanya.. benar-benar sakit.

"Gaara.." teriak Naruto saat melihat Gaara berlari, dia hanya berdiri dan termenung, mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba..

"BAAAKAAA!" Brukk

"Bodoh, cepat kejar dia Naruto, dia bisa melakukan hal yang membuatmu menyesal ! cepat"

"ada apa ini" Tanya Naruto. "sudah cepat kejar!"

"Eh.." Brukk "itaiiii"

"Cepat kejar, Bodoh"

"Baaaik"

'Cinta memang bisa membuatmu bahagia tapi ada kalnya cinta juga sakit, dan membuatmu lebih memilih mati, dari pada hidup tanpanya, jadi berhati-hatilah pada cinta'

IOI

"Gaara.." teriak Naruto. Sambil berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang dalam keadaan labil, dan hebat, coba lihat itu, Gaara berdiri pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah, seperti ingin bunuh diri.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah panic.

"Menjauhlah bodoh" teriak Gaara.

"Kukira, selama ini kau mengerti.., huh.. Teryata tidak, Dasar Kau Bodoh" Guman Gaara miris.

"Gaara.." Gumam Naruto Terkejut.

"Cinta Memang Sakit yah.. Aku mengerti sekarang" Gumam Gaara lagi.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, aku memang bodoh, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangimu, bukan maksudku mencintaimu" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang tertunduk lemas dia mengerti sekarang, ternyata Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bohong" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum miris, tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

"Sakura sudah memberi tahu semuanya padaku, tentang mu dan perasaan mu, bodohnya aku ini, tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mu, seharusnya aku tahu dan mengerti saat kau bilang 'menyayangi'ku" kata Naruto dengan tampang lemas

Gaara hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata Naruto, Jadi sebenarnya ini salahnya juga kenapa ia bilang 'menyayangi' bukanya 'mencintai' ?

"Aku benar-benar cemburu Gaara, saat kalian berdua selalu bersama, kau dan sakura, tapi sunguh Gaara aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kata Naruto, sambil perlahan lahan mengangkat kepalanya pada Gaara.

'Cinta juga dapat membuatmu cemburu, tapi sebaiknya cari kepastian dulu, jangan sampai kau menyesal'

Gaara benar-benar terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto, jadi sebagian ini juga salahnya tapi biarlah dia sekarang sangat bahagia.

"Will You Be My Boy Friend, Gaara ?" Tanya Naruto, sambil melangkah maju kearah Gaara.

Gaara Sedikit tersenyum, Tapi Karena terlalu senang kaki Gaara sedikit tergelincir, sehingga siap meluncur jatuh kebawah.

"Uwaaaaa.." pekik Gaara.

"Gaaaaraaaaa.." teriak Naruto, menarik tangan Gaara. Beruntung, jika terlambat satu detik saja sudah di pastikan Naruto akan menyesal.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Gaara, Kau hampir membunuhku" kata Naruto lega.

"Itu hanya untuk mengujimu" kata Gaara, walaupun tadi itu benar-benar kecelakaan, dan Gaara juga sempat kaget.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Gaara " kata Naruto.

"Yang mana ?" Tanya Gaara polos.

"huh… Gaara, Will You Be My Boy Friend" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah, karena harus m.

"hihihihihi" Gaara terkikik pelan.

"jawabannya Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Jika Kau tidak tahu, Berarti kau Bodoh, Naruto" bisik Gaara pada Naruto, dan mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

"Gaara.." pekik Naruto, setelah melepas ciumannya, dan mencium Gaara lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Di balik pintu ada seorang Fujoshi yang terkikik pelan sambil merekam adegan itu, yah siapa lagi ?.

'setiap orang memiliki Cinta yang berbeda, dengan awal dan akhir yang berbeda pula, lihatlah sekarang Gaara mengerti kenapa Cinta itu sakit dan indah, maka Cintailah Cinta ;)"

'Happy Naruto X Gaara Fanday 2013'.. uwaaaku terharuuuu,,, ternyata bisa ngetik juga, kirain enggak, oh tuhannn… ini NaruGaa Day pertamakuuu…*huhuhu terharuu.

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin Fic NaruGaa Angst yang Death Chara.. Tapi.. Inikan Fanday Pertamaku.. Jadi aku mau yang Happy-Happy Dulu ahh.. Jadi yg Angst Nanti-Nanti aja deh.. XD

Maaf yah kalo ficnya jelek aku kan masih baru jadi yah masih kaku gitu.. tapi terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic ini, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalo ada yang bersedia ripyu.. oke.. ripyu.. ripyu..ripyu*ditendang

Ok mina 'Spread The Love' yataaaaaa* melenting-melenting didinding


End file.
